The Lost Uchiha
by TalentedJack22
Summary: Raiden Uchiha is the son of a Uchiha who happened to be on a mission during the massacre. He is also the son a woman who he has no infromation on. All he wants is a family. Will he get one? and If he does will they accept him?
1. Chapter 1

Raiden Uchiha is the son of a Uchiha who happened to be on a mission during the massacre, and a random woman who he has no information on. The only thing we knows is that he is a Uchiha and that his parents are dead. He is all alone and is looking for a family, how will he find this family, and if he does, would they accept him?


	2. Chapter1

Raiden Uchiha woke up with a start.

"Mom, Dad, where are you?" I asked as I woke up and looked at my surroundings.

"Huh I guess it was just a dream. Welp no use sitting here and pouting over spilt milk." I said, as I got up and started heading back to my house.

Well you can't really call it a house per say. It had an opening as a door, mud and leaves as a floor and open spaces on the walls as windows. He didn't have a couch or any furniture, hell he didn't even have a bed. He had to get creative and had to use animal fur as cover. It wasn't a very good house but it was home to him.

"Huh, as empty as ever I guess" I said as I entered the "house" and looked around. "Welp, it wouldn't be home without the empty feeling that came with it". I went over to my food rack where I kept my food and looked around. "Hn, looks like I'm running out of food already, might have to go hunting again sometime soon, but first I gotta try and decipher these coordinates that my parents had left me before they died"

If you didn't already figured it out, my parents are dead, but before they passed away, they left me some coordinates with a note saying that if I made my way back there, I would not only find a family but know the answers to all of my questions that I have had over all these years. So I'm hoping that I can figure it out so that I can hurry up and go these so that I can find the answers that I seek so much.

"Hn, I think I finally did it!, 38.2527° North, 85.7585° West huh. I think, that's not to far from here!" Yes I can finally find out everything about my father's past and where I came from and who I am. "I'm going to start heading there immediately, no delays!" I said as I immediately stormed out of the house in-search of wherever these coordinates would lead me to.

1 Week Later

So it has been 1 week since I left my home in-search of whatever awaits me at the end of my journey, I know that I am getting close, I can feel it in my veins, just a little while longer and I will be at my destination, ready to start a new life with new people, and a new family. I wonder what my destination holds for me, I wonder if they will have any forest, or any of the wild animals, or maybe they might even have animals and plants that I have never tasted before, I can't wait to find out, I hope that whatever I find at my destination, is something that I have never seen before. I wonder if I will have a big family or a small one? I also wonder if there are actual people there, and if there are, I wonder what they are like, I have never interacted with other people before, at least not that I can remember. I can't wait, I can't wait, I can't wait. I finished as I closed my daily journal.

It has been a long week but I have finally started to feel like I have been getting closer. I estimate that I might make it to my destination in a few hours if I don't take any breaks. I hope that all of this searching and hard work will be worth it in the end.

3 Days Later

Finally, after a week and 3 days, I have finally made it to my destination. I can finally see the gates! Wait those gates are big as hell, what are they made out of, trees?! Anyways, the closer I get to the village gates, the more impressed I get.

"So this is what a village looks like huh? It's actually pretty big, way bigger than anywhere I have been before, well technically I have only been in the forest and home so I can't really compare it to anything, but still it is amazing." I whispered, as I got even closer to the village.

"HALT! State your business and the reason for your village." One of the 2 people sitting at the gate demanded as I approached. "Hello, I am Raiden Uchiha and I am here to seek safe passage into the leaf village please." The 2 people looked very surprised when I mentioned that my last name was Uchiha.

"Please show us proof of your heritage so that we can confirm what you say." They said, so I handed them the note, and the coordinates that my parents left behind for me before they died. They read the notes and looked quite surprised at the information that was on that note.

"Ok let me get you an escort to take you to the 5th Hokage. ANBU!" 3 Different people wearing animal masks suddenly appeared next to me, so I'm guessing that they are my escort that the guy was talking about.

"Good luck with seeing the hokage, also welcome to the Leaf Village Uchiha-san."


	3. So Sorry Guys!

**SO SO SO SO SO SORRY GUYS! It has been a minute since I last talked to you niggas so ima go a my bad on that one. Been doing shit and honestly just being lazy as a motherfucker so sorry about that. Anyways I have not started on the Second chapter, but I will get to it by the end of this week I promise. If you have ANY ideas on what I should add in the second Chapter, Please comment it via review, THANK YOU.**

**IN OTHER NEWS. I PLAN ON MOVING THIS STORY TO WATTPAD JUST BECAUSE ITS EASIER FOR ME TO PUBLISH AND USE. THANKS FOR UNDERSTANDING.**

**My Wattpad Profile: ** user/SeemsLeget


End file.
